The Not So Silent Issue
by RedLovesSnakes
Summary: Larry Hama's silent issue is arguably the best comic ever written, the unusual part about this is, it doesnt have a word. How would it be if it did... well here you have it! It's complete and ready! YO JOE!


Larry Hama's silent issue, was clearly meant to be "silent", I could never out do his amazing work, but was curious as to what it would be like if it wasn't a "silent" issue. So here you go the "Not So Silent Issue."

(Tiny changes.) So here you go, please review.

* * *

**Joe Base:**

"We need to go after her!" Zap shouted.

"It wont be easy, and we can't send to many people, it's to risky!" Breaker shouted back.

"Why not?"

"Because, it would be their whole army against a few of us!"

"Then who do we send?" Rock-n-Roll asked nervously.

They thought about it silently for a moment, not knowing who could do it, alone.

"We send… Snake-Eyes." Stalker answered.

They looked at him curiously, Snake-Eyes had never done a private mission before. Breaker didn't mean to doubt, but couldn't picture Snake-Eyes doing it. He figured he was more of a battle troop, not an _actual _ninja.

"He wont be able to call in for back-up, or tell us what's going on." Breaker cut in.

"He wont need too. I know him better then you guys do, he can do this!" Stalker replied.

Snake-Eyes stood at Stalkers side, knowing he could, hoping they'd give him the chance too. Breaker looked at him, but before he could reply…

"Then we send Snake-Eyes." Hawk said from behind them.

"Sir." They all saluted in surprise.

"But sir, we need more time to think it threw." Breaker shoved in.

"Time is the only thing we don't have." Rock-n-Roll replied.

"Well.. get him ready." the General ordered.

"Let's get you ready Snakes!" Stalker shouted.

**Meanwhile at Destro's Mountain Castle:**

Storm Shadow is soaring through the sky in a CLAW jetpack, carrying someone wrapped up in a cloth. He then lands in Cobra Commanders throne room.

Cobra Commander was having two of his slaves fight, when Storm Shadow entered.

"Why must you disturb me, Storm Shadow?! What is this thing, you are putting on my floor?!!" Cobra Commander shouted.

"Just watch." He replied, then cut open the wrap, revealing Scarlett.

"Ahahaha! Look what we have here! Nice job Storm Shadow! Bring her to me!"

He pulled her up, and brought her next to the Commander, holding her by her arms.

"Look what we have here! Scarlett! As much as I love to have you here with me, I wish it would have been willingly!" Cobra Commander laughed in her face.

"I'm not an idiot! So why on earth would I ever come willingly?!" She shouted at him, trying to break free from Storm Shadow.

"You're lucky you're alive!"

"I could say the same for you!"

"You are so disrespectful!"

"You are so annoying."

"Ahhhh! I've had enough! Take her to the dungeon, and teach her some respect! Then bring her back to me!"

Strom Shadow then took her to the dungeon, below.

Up above them a C-130 cargo plane flew passed, and Snake-Eyes jumped out, parachuting towards the castle. He tried to steer the parachute a distance from the base, so that no one would spot him out. Then he ran to the castle, and climbed to the top.

**Meanwhile in the Cobra Dungeon:**

"I wont harm you, no need to be scared." Storm Shadow said.

"I'm not. Just leave me alone." Scarlett snapped.

"Why? Don't you want company?" Storm Shadow asked.

"Not from a Cobra!"

"I'm not just a Cobra you know."

Scarlett looked at him, angrily. As she looked to the side she seen a tattoo on his right forearm, one that was very familiar.

"That tattoo… what does it mean?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"I've seen it before."

He looked at her, puzzled, thinking there was no possible way.

"Maybe it's because you've been staring at my arms all day."

"Ugh."

He then got up close to her, and caressed her cheek. She quickly bit him.

"Ouch!" He shouted, and jumped up.

"Great your up, now go."

"I'll be right back." He snarled.

**The Radar Room:**

Destro was in the Radar Room, longing for "his" Baroness. He was thinking about her, and watching the radar. He then noticed that a aircraft had just passed:

"Trooper!" He shouted to the Cobra Trooper that was at the door.

"Yes Destro, Sir?"

"Have someone double check the status on the plane that just flew by."

"Yes sir! Sir, you do know there is nothing to worry about, it's nearly impossible for anyone to brake in."

"Yes I know that, but I didn't ask for you're two sense, now go do what I ordered!" Destro shouted.

"Yes, and sorry Sir!"

**Back in the Dungeon:**

"How am I going to get out of here?" Scarlett whispered to herself. "I have to think of something fast!"

She bumped her head against the wall, and just then a bobby pin fell out.

"Yes!" She then caught it, and picked her way out of the hand cuffs.

"Now… how can I get out of here. Wait a minute… that idiot will be back soon.."

She then waited in the shadows, until Storm Shadow returned.

"I'm back." He said, as he opened the door. She waited for him to close the door behind him, then she jumped on him.

"What the? Get off!!"

She struggled to stay on his back, and he threw her hard on the floor, she quickly got back up, and kicked him in the face.

"Ahh!" he shouted in pain, and knelt over to cover his face, she then kicked him on the back, and ran out of the dungeon.

**On the Roof: **

Snake-Eyes spotted out two Crimson Guards ahead, and then pulled out his sword.

"It's freezing out here." One said to the other.

"I know." The other replied.

"And I'm bored."

"I know."

"Well then you know it all."

"I know."

As they where talking Snake-Eyes silently came up from behind them. He punched one in the face, and slammed him against the base wall. Then he kicked the other one off the roof, and he fell by Destro's window.

"What on earth was that?!" Destro yelled. "Troopers!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!" They all answered.

"It seems there is an intruder, you, inform others to be on the look out. You two, come with me, we shall dispose of whomever it is, that thinks they can waltz in my castle!"

Destro and his troops quickly run up to the roof, and found a Crimson guard there.

"Have you seen the intruder?!" Destro asked.

The guard didn't say anything.

"Have you seen a intruder?!!"

The guard then pointed to the left.

"Lets go!' He yelled at the troopers. They followed behind him, and ran towards the direction the guard pointed.

The Crimson guard then waited until they where out of sight, then took off his uniform, revealing himself as Snake-Eyes. Snake-Eyes then proceeded to look for Scarlett.

**Back in the base:**

"What happened Storm Shadow?" A red ninja asked, after seeing him run through the hallway.

"The prisoner has escaped!"

"How?"

"Don't ask any questions! Find me two more red ninjas' we have to find her!"

A cobra trooper heard him yelling and then asked

"Find who, the intruder?"

"What intruder?" Storm Shadow asked impatiently.

"There was one on the roof, they got past some how, and we can't find them."

"Everything is such a mess!"

By the time he said this, the three red ninjas he asked for where at his side.

"Ready, Storm Shadow."

"Let's go." He replied.

**Equipment storage on the top floor:**

"Be on the look out!" A cobra trooper yelled, "Seems we have a lose prisoner, and intruder on our hands."

"Damn Joes' always have to mess things up!"

"I know!" Another one added, "What is it to them if we want to take over the world, why don't they just mind their own business?"

Scarlett rolled her eyes, thinking they couldn't be serious. She was hiding behind a big storage unit, until she spotted a CLAW jetpack. As soon as she was about to make a move for it, a Cobra Trooper headed for it.

"I'm going to go fly around, and see if I find anyone."

When he headed for it she jumped on him, and they hit the floor. During the fall he dropped his gun, and she quickly got it. She pointed the gun at his head:

"If any of you make a sound, or move… he's dead."

They remained silent, and she strapped on the jetpack.

"Later!" She yelled out, after flying off.

"After her!" They shouted.

**Roof Top:**

Snake-Eyes was just about to make his way into the base, when Storm Shadow's team of Red Ninjas seen him.

"Lets hit him hard, from all sides."

"I'll take right." One replied.

"Me, left." The other put in.

"I'll get him from the back."

When they got in there positions, Snake-Eyes got a glimpse of the one behind him. He then flipped backwards, and hit him in the stomach, before he got the chance to strike.

"GET HIM!" The one on the right shouted, and Storm Shadow heard from across the way.

Snake-Eyes then threw a grenade at him. The last of the red ninjas was hesitant to attack, but Snake-Eyes wasn't, so he got out his sword and stabbed him. Storm Shadow had been watching from a distance, recognizing the mans amazing fighting skills. He then retrieved his sword, and was about to launch it at the intruder.

Scarlett seen Storm Shadow about to launch his sword, and quickly flew in front of Snake-Eyes, about to take the hit for him. However Snake-Eyes reached around her, and clapped his hands together, catching the sword. Then as if it was no threat at all, he threw it to the side.

"You will not get away!" Storm Shadow yelled.

"Ready Snakes?" She yelled at him.

Snake-Eyes then gave her a thumbs up, and they flew off together.

"Thanks Snakes'!" Scarlett shouted to him, with a big smile on her face.

He just held on to her, as they flew off to their freedom.

"Who was that?" Storm Shadow asked himself… remembering the fighting skills, thinking it could have been his Sword Brother, but dismissing the thought as soon as it came.

"Snakes?" He repeated to himself then froze. "Snake-Eyes." He looked at his sword that he had thrown, and cursed at himself for being so careless.

* * *

I wish I could do it justice! Well… gave it my best shot! Everyone who is anyone must, must, must take a look at the Silent issue 21 of the GI Joe Marvel series… it's inspiring. Well that's it…. Please review!


End file.
